The Girl Named Happiness
by Dodge1989
Summary: В канун своего двадцать пятого дня рождения, она решила побыть на едине с собой


Девушка по имени счастье / The Girl Named Happiness

Сериал Arrow/Стрела  
>Пейринг: Оливер Фелисити  
>Рейтинг: T<br>Жанр: Романтика/ Драмма/Комфорт  
>Размер: Мини<br>Саммари: В канун своего двадцать пятого дня рождения, она решила побыть на едине с собой.

От автора: В канун СВОЕГО двадцать пятого дня рождения я все таки решила опубликовать свой рассказ, что родился как Драббл набранный в заметках моего телефона. Спасибо 2.12, эта серия меня подтолкнула на очередной писательский подвиг.

OST: Elton John - Your song

Девушка по имени Счастье.

Обыденная. Скучная. Занудная. Нет. Скорее не примечательная. Но никак не счастливая. И не только она сама, но и вся ее жизнь в целом.

Стандартное детство с качелями и велосипедом с розовыми кисточками на руле. Двое в меру любящих родителей, собака и золотая рыбка в аквариуме на при кроватной тумбочке. Пара школьных друзей и страсть к учебе, которую часто не понимали даже ее родители. Они хотели принцессу, а получили юного Альберта Эйнштейна. Ее интересовала буквально все, от того вплоть до выпускного класса она металась между курсами по органической химии и семинарами по физики, но в конечном итоге остановившись на прикладной информатики. Наверное за всю ее жизнь это был пожалуй ее единственный правильный выбор.

Она никогда не была популярной. Ничем не выделялась из толпы своих не многочисленных подруг по колледжу. Ее больше интересовала учеба и высокие оценки, чем походы по магазинам и вечеринкам в кампусе. Она не была дурна собой, напротив миниатюрная девушка с копной медовых волос и глубокими синими глазами могла бы составить неплохую конкуренцию среди бесчисленных красавиц ее студ.городка. Да только ее красота была сродни не ограненому драгоценному камню, она была скрыта от посторонних глаз, так же как ее глаза были спрятаны за оправой старомодных очков, а волосы неизменно стянуты в неряшливый хвост. Она отдавала предпочтения строгим юбкам карандашам и простым хлопковым рубашкам, не изменяя своему стилю в пользу популярных джинсов и топов. Она не стеснялась своей фигуры, просто это было нее.  
>Еще одной особенностью девушки, было то что она редко смотрела собеседнику прямо в глаза. Это было не по причине ее скромности или неуверенности в себе, просто когда она смотрела в глаза собеседнику он представал перед ней как на ладони, и ей казалось что ее так же смогут за просто прочесть. Она предпочитала держать свои мысли при себе. Пускай ее IQ был 149, и она была гениальным айтишником, но стоило ей разволноваться, как ее речь становилась похожей на балоболенье пятилетнего ребенка. Ко всему этому еще она не умела вовремя прикусить свой язык, от чего у многих складывалось впечатление о ней, как о шаблонной блондинке.<p>

Девушка была убеждена что ее имя ей совершенно не подходит. Восемь букв. Четыре слога. Одно значение. Родители явно посмеялись дав ей имя Фелисити, что в переводе с древне греческого означало счастье. Счастье? Это слово всегда было у нее на слуху, но ей так и не довелось его испытать. Как будто получив свое имя, она вышла из очереди за тем самым счастьем. Менялись места и обстоятельства, учеба сменилась работой, комнату в студенческом общежитие заменила дешевая уютная квартирка. Менялось все, кроме ее самой. Да она сменила оправу ее очков на более современную от Прада, начала пользоваться яркой помадой вместо без цветного бальзама, и одежду из Гепа в ее шкафу разбавили брендовые вещицы. Но в остальном она была все той же девчонкой, без настоящих друзей, без определенной цели в жизни, и без парня. Да, отношения с представителями противоположного пола у нее мягко говоря не складывались. Они хотели получить миловидную блондинку, а не девушку с мозгами. Ей не хотелось меняться, притворятся кем то другим, по этому она прекратила пытаться строить отношения. Если при помнить последний раз она была на свидание на последней недели учебы в колледже... Здорово, и того два года, два года засухи засухи в ее мираже личной жизни. За то у нее была новая работа занимающее все ее время, ее новый шеф, и его тайная жизнь. Девушка прикусила нижнюю губу, в этот вечер Оливер не шел из ее головы. Он был на очередной вылазки в город, где то на темных улицах, неся возмездие. Она наверно была сумасшедший, но она не боялась его поступков и не осуждала Оливера, она видела них смысл. В каком то смысле он был ее героем. Шумно выдохнув она заправила выбившуюся прядку из ее пучка за ухо.

Фелисити уже час сидела за своим столом бросая короткие взгляды на электронные часы весившее на стене, через десять минут ей исполнится двадцать пять, и врятли кто нибудь вспомнит о ее дне рождение. Так стоило ли ей сейчас сидеть в логове на едине с собой, и надеяться хотя бы на простое сообщения "С Днем Рождения!". Может было проще сложить свои вещи в сумку и побрести домой к Куинни, а не дожидаться возвращения Оливера. Ах, как же ей хотелось оказаться прямо сейчас у себя дома, на любимом диване и крепко обнять Куинни, пожалуй единственное живое существо что могло бы сейчас скрасить для нее этот день. Конечно кроме парня в зеленом капюшоне. Ее Оливера. Она давно в своих мыслях называла его своим. За короткое время у нее появились крепкие чувства к Оливеру Куин. Сначала он стал для другом, таким на которого запросто можно положиться, таких в ее жизни еще не было, пожалуй кроме Дигга конечно. Затем ее чувства перешли в стадию легкой влюбленности, ну знаете как это бывает, случайные робкие прикосновения и многозначительные взгляды, и все ее сердце уже начало отбывать его имя. Глупая. Будто бы Оливер Куин, когда нибудь сможет посмотреть на тебя как нибудь иначе... Да, ты стала его другом, ты была его АйТи девушкой, теперь ты стала его девушкой средой. Но ты не была его девушкой, так же как он не был твоим Оливером. Его типом были яркие женщины со стержнем, вроде Маккены и Лорэл. Пфф, какие у тебя были шансы, если у него была Лорэл Ленс. Красивая, умная, притягательная, а главное у них с Оливером была своя история. Его выбором всегда будет она.

Вот черт, Фелисити а ты не на шутку влипла, ведь это была уже не просто влюбленность. Нет- нет. Это было уже кое что посерьезней. О, святые матрицы! Да ты уже по уши влюблена в него. Она глубоко вздохнула, у нее не было сил сейчас думать об этом. Последний раз взглянув на часы, на которых уже было пять минут первого, Фелисити прошептала "С Днем Рождения, меня" и схватив свою сумку девушка уже хотела встать. Как прямо перед ней на стол лег аккуратно завернутый сверток. Он был обернут в изумрудную подарочную бумагу и перевязан серебристой лентой.

Фелисити вздохнула от изумления и резко обернулась чтобы встретится с синими глазами Оливера. Он пристально на нее смотрел и на его губах играла так любимая ею полуулыбка.

"С Днем Рождения, Фелисити", - сказал Оливер и пододвинул подарок ближе к Фел. "Разве ты не собираешься его открыть?"

"Эмм, да, спасибо," - ответила Фелисити, смущенно улыбнувшись ему.

Еще раз взглянув на Оливера, он по прежнему был одет в костюм зеленой стрелы, зеленая краска была слегка смазана и на его скуле блеснула что-то красное. Кровь. Фелисити оттолкнула подарок и подскочила к Оливеру.  
>Она приблизилась к нему и робко дотронулась до его щеки, испуганно посмотрев в его глаза. Оливер лишь удивленно поднял брови. Когда пальцы девушки коснулись его лица.<p>

"У тебя кровь," - прошептала Фелисити, проведя своими пальцами вдоль пореза на скуле Оливера. "Его нужно обработать. Есть еще что-то что мне нужно знать".

"Все в порядке, это пустяк,"- ответил Оливер, положив свою теплую ладонь поверх ее и прижал ее к своему лицу.

Фелисити моргнула, когда Оливер отнял ее руку от своего лица, лишь для того чтобы переплести их пальцы. Девушка посмотрела на их переплетенные пальцы и снова в глаза Оливера, когда потянула его в сторону медицинского стола.

"Садись," сказала она, тоном не принимающего отказа, когда Фелисити поспешила за аптечкой. Оливер поспешил последовать ее указанию, и с громоздился на металическую поверхность, и сквозь крепко сжатые зубы прошипел.

"Оливер, что с тобой?!" воскликнула теперь уже не на шутку на пуганная девушка.

"Пустяк, 'Лисити, просто ушиб," - ответил слегка побледневший от боли Оливер.

"ПУСТЯК?! Да ты в миг побледнел как полотно," - воскликнула Фелисити, подойдя к нему в плотную и встав между его коленей. "Где?"

Оливер пристально посмотрел на нее и вздохнул, а затем опустил свой взгляд на правую часть своего туловища.

"Кажется это ребра, результат неудачного падения," - сказал Оливер и попытался расстегнуть молнию своей куртки. Вслед за его неловким движением, последовал новый стон.

"Нет уж, дай я сама,"- сказала Фел, и потянула собачку на молнии в низ и помогла Оливеру выбраться из его куртки. В след за курткой, последовала его черная футболка.

"Вот, черт!"- выдохнула девушка, когда ее взгляд упал на его торс, вся его правая сторона была покрыта неприглядными ссадинами, и его кожа уже начала в том месте приобретать фиолетовый цвет. Лицо Фелисити в миг стало сосредоточенным, когда ее пальца пробежали по его ребрам, на ее лице снова мелькнуло беспокойство.

"Я не думаю что они сломаны," - прошептал Оливер, пытаясь успокоить ее. "Все хорошо. Я не хочу чтобы ты запомнила этот день так".

"Все хорошо? И по этому твой торс по цветовой гамме напоминает "Звездное небо" Ван Гога?!" вскрикнула не на шутку встревоженная Фелисити. "Оливер Куин, вместо подарка лучше бы ты хоть раз вернулся ко мне невредимым."

Поняв что она сболтнула лишнего, Фелисити из под ресниц посмотрела на лицо Оливера и увидела как на его губах улыбку-полу ухмылку. Шумно вздохнув она потянулась за антисептиком и уже в неловком молчание продолжила заниматься его ранами. Отложив обеззараживающие средства и использованную вату, Фелисити достала широкий белый бинт и стала осторожно чтобы не причинить Оливеру больше боли оборачивать бинт вокруг его торса. Для этого Фел пришлось встать на столько вплотную к Оливеру, так что его ровное дыхание стало согревать ее шею.

Это стало тем еще испытанием для ее нервов. Когда она закончила перевязку ее рука ненадолго задержалась на покрытой бинтом груди Оливера.

Фелисити задумалась, сколько еще раз ей придется вот так встречать праздники, на сколько у нее еще хватит сил, сколько раз ей еще придется увидеть этого мужчину в боли .

Все это время он пристально смотрел за манипуляциями девушками, за тем как менялись эмоции на ее лице, как ложилась глубокая морщинка меж ее идеально очертонных бровей. Он всегда мог прочитать ее лицо как открытую книгу, и этот вечер не стал исключением, когда ее рука задержалась на его груди, Оливер смог поймать в ее глазах то, что он не мог видеть в них раньше.

Покачав головой Фелисити словно опомнилась и отдернула руку от тела Оливера, что не осталась незамеченным им. Он ловко поймал ладонь девушки, и снова притянул ее к себе, обернув свою вторую руку вокруг ее тонкой талии.

"Эй, 'Лисити, все впорядке, я здесь" - прошептала он ей на самое ухо. "Ты со мной."

Услышав его бархатный голос, Фелисити не смогла сдержать себя и уткнулась ему в шею.

"Оливер," - прошептала девушка на против его горячей кожи, едва касаясь ее губами.

"Хмм," - промурлыкал Оливер, не обращаю внимания на свои ребра он прижал Фелисити крепче к себе.

"Я...кхм... можно я открою свой подарок,"- Фел попыталась выбраться из его медвежих объятий, но это оказалось не так то просто. "Оливер, я серьезно," - 'я серьезно не про держусь и минуты в твоих руках, что б не сорваться и не поцеловать тебя', но вместо этого она сказала. "Я заслужила мгновение нормсальности. С этого мгновения это мой день, и я больше не хочу думать о твоих свежих ранах и о возможных , я просто хочу увидеть что ты мне приготовил и возможно чтобы ты еще раз поздравил с днем рождения," -заглянув в его глаза, Фелисити улыбнулась ему. "Я сегодня не девушка среда, я имиенниица".

Оливер улыбнулся ей в ответ, пристально смотря ей в глаза, заправил за ушко непослушную прядку белокурых волос. Спрыгнув со смотрового стола направился за подарком Фелисити.

"Фелисити, с днем рождения," - прошептал Оливер и снова протянул ей коробочку.

Улыбнувшись Фелисити приняла коробочку из теплых рук Оливера, на мгновения его пальцы задержалась на ее ладони, казалось сердце Фел пропустила один удар или два.

"Смелее," - сказал Оливер, улыбаясь Фелисити. Казалось ему нетерпелось увидеть реакцию девушки на его подарок.

Фелисити потянула за ленточку и распустила аккуратно повязанный бант. Взглянув на Оливера и получив от него ободряющий кивок, она развернула яркую обертку и открыла небольшую коробочку из темного дерева...

"Оливер,"- выдухнула Фелисити, ее брови от удивления казалось взлетели до линии роста волос. "Он прекрасен, спасибо".

В коробочке (явно сделанной на заказ из благородных сортов дерева) на темно зеленой бархатной подушечке лежал самый прекрасный браслет что доводилась видеть девушке. Он представлял собой замысловато сплетеную платиновую цепочку с приклепленными к ней брелоками.

"Он тебе и в правду нравится?" спросил Оливер, получив от девушки робкий кивок он продолжил. "Позволь мне".

Фелисити еще шире улыбнулась, когда Оливер нежно взял ее руку в свою, достав браслет осторожно застегнул его на ее тонком запястье.

Рука Фелисити осталась в руках Оливера, но это ей не помешала рассмотреть разнообразные брюлоки что отливали серебром на ее запястье.

"Эта," начал Оливер, указывая пальцем на миниатюрный ноутбук. "подвеска симолизирует наше знакомства"

"Тот день когда ты принес мне свой, точнее отобранный для дела бук, прошитый пулями,"- хихикнула Фелисити. "Как ты тогда сказал, 'я пролил на него свое латте, ты сможешь спасти хоть что-нибудь из него', а когда я обратила твое внимание на дырки от пуль в его корпусе, ты сослался что твой кофе-шоп находится в плохом районе".  
>"Ты же знаешь, у меня всегда было плохо с легендами," - улыбнулся Оливер.<p>

"Это точно," - Фелисити улыбнулась и прикусила свою напомаженную губу, когда Оливер продолжил.

"Это бутылочка Мерло, что я тебе задолжал," -проговорил Оливер, на что Фелисити лишь покачала головой. "Эта маленькая стрела," продолжил Оливер, проводят пальцами по тонкой серебристой стреле. "Означает старт твоей работы в команде..."

"Я удивлена что это не миниатюрный пистолет, ведь наше сотрудничество началось с твоего огнестрельного ранения," - сказала Фелисити, густо покраснев, она надеялась перевести все в шутку, но ей явно это не удалось.

"Верно. Но это нето воспоминание, что я хотел бы запечетлить в твоей памяти," - прошептал Оливер.

Фелисити прекрасно знала о чем именно он подумал в этот момент, о том как в него стреляла его собственная мать и как он доверился ей обратившись ей за помощью и чуть не истек кровью на заднем сидение ее Мини Купера.

"Вот этот маленький ключик," - продолжил Оливер, вырывая Фелисити из ее грустных дум. "Это ключ от нашего логова, нашей команды".

"Ты хорошо постарался, со всей этой символикой," - ухмвыльнулась Фелисити. "Но позволь мне узнать к чему здесь чашечка с кофе".

Хитро прищурившись Фелисити провела пальцами по маленькому кулончику.

"Это память," - ответил Оливер, игриво улыбаясь Фел. "О той единственной чашки кофе что ты мне принесла, но она о многом тогда сказала."

"Я хотела подбодрить тебя, сказать что ты не один," - сказала Фелисити пристально смотря Оливеру в глаза.

"Поверь, я понял твое сообщение,"- ответил Оливер, мягко сжимая ее ладонь в своей.

"Я знала что ты поймешь," - проговорила Фелисити и сжала его ладонь в ответ.

Оливер рассказал ей о всех брюлоках и их значение, некоторые относились к их миссиям, другие же были связаны со светлыми моментами в их будничной жизни. На браслете даже был брюлок с числом 25, будто бы она когда нибудь смогла бы забыть по какому случаю она получила столь говорящих и необыкновенный подарок. Оливер даже отметил то ее красное платье, что она одевала когда была под прикрытием в подпольном казино, и что по признанию самого Оливера ему очень понравилось на ней. Что вызвало новую волну румянца подступившего к щукам Фелисити. Оливер продолжал пока не остановился на последней подвести, осторожно сжав ее между своим большим и указательным пальцем.

Фелисити смотрела как Оливер осторожно, практически нежно положил подвеска обратно на ее запястье, так что она смогла наконец получше его рассмотреть.

На кремовой коже ее запястья среди других подвесок ее браслета лежала маленькое платиновое сердечко с небольшим изумрудом в топленым по середине (в том что это был настоящий изумруд, у девушки не возникло никаких сомнений). Пальцы Фелисити невольно скользнули по стальной глади подвески и ее взгляд скользнул по лицу Оливера. Его глаза были сосредоточены на ней, он следил за каждым ее движением и каждой промелькнувшей эмоцией на ее лице.

Когда их глаза встретились, Оливер улыбнулся Фелисити ее любимой полуулыбкой. Он притянул ее за запястье ближе к себе, так что ее рука легла на его грудь, практически так же как она легла часом ранее, когда Фелисити закончила обрабатывать его раны. Только на сей раз ее ладонь лежала внутренней стороной ввер, так что маленькое платиновое сердечко лежала на показ на ее коже.

"Что это?" прошептала Фелисити, все еще пытаясь сообразить значение этой подвески.

"Мое сердце,"- ответил Оливер, нарочито нежно проведя по мелкой сетке вен на ее запястье вверх к миниатюрному сердцу, остановив свои пальцы подле него. "Оно уже давно принадлежит тебе".

"Оливер,"- прошептала Фелисити не веря своим ушам, но полностью доверяя искренниму взгляду Оливера.

"Эй, это правда," - продолжил Оливер, когда ладонь его свободной руки легла на ее щеку, ласково ее погладив. "Прости, что мне потребовалось столько времени чтобы признаться тебе в этом. Мои поступки не всегда говорили о моих чувствах, скорее я прятался за ними от них. Я не всегда мог быть настоящим Оливером, но ты всегда видела истинного меня и продолжала верить. Я не могу сказать точно когда я понял что люблю тебя, но я могу сказать что я слишком долго скрывал это от тебя, пытался бороться с этим чувством чтобы уберечь тебя. Но видима я все таки слишком эгоистичен, чтобы остановить это и дать тебе шанс на нормальную жизнь, что ты как никто заслуживаешь. Я люблю тебя , Фелисити Смоук. И я не могу представить себя счастливым без тебя. Ты мое счастье и я..."

Фелисити не могла больше ждать, она замотала головой и встав на ципочки обвила руку вокруг шеи Оливера и заставила его замолчать поцелуем. Чем явно застала его в расплох. Губы Фелисити мягко касались губ Оливера, дожидаясь его ответа, которого ей пришлось дожидаться без малого пять секунд, пока Оливер не вышел из ступра и полностью не перенял инициативу поцелуя на себя.

Я не знаю сколько времени длился их поцелуй, и что последовало за ним. Как долго они оставались в логове, и куда отправились после. Я не могу сказать что их будет ждать в переди, так же как я не могу предсказать свое будущее. Но я точно знаю одно, эти двое нашли друг друга, они прошли длинный путь от дружбы до любви, не смотря на все испытание брошенные им судьбой они остались верны себе. Так же как я знаю что он не выпустит ее ладонь из своей, я знаю что она подарила ему счастье. Ведь все таки не зря двадцать пять лет назад, родители дали ей именно это имя, девушки по имени счастья.

Конец.


End file.
